


First Kisses

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About 3 first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

Jaejoong is telling the story of his first kiss, and Yunho wishes he'll never have to hear it again. He says as much to Jaejoong later, when they're alone, sitting on the balcony.

"But it's true," Jaejoong insists.

"I know. I just don't like it. That girl... what she did... and you didn't even like her." Yunho frowns. It's hard to explain why he hates this story so much. He rubs his arms -- cold autumn Seoul night -- and says, "I wish it wasn't true."

Jaejoong laughs once. "It was years ago. It doesn't matter now."

Yunho stares at lights in the distance, saying, "It's like she took something from you. Something you can never get back."

"Took what?" Jaejoong asks quietly, his tone completely different than before. Yunho risks looking over, finds Jaejoong watching him from soft shadows and grey light.

"This," Yunho says. He leans forward, rests his hand on Jaejoong's neck, and touches his lips to Jaejoong's. Jaejoong is very still until he parts his lips, licks them, licks Yunho's. They both shudder, and Jaejoong slides his arms around Yunho.

"That was better," Jaejoong says with a smile, "but I can't talk about this first kiss in interviews."

*****

Junsu stands with his eyes closed, chin out, lips puckered, waiting. When nothing happens, he opens one eye.

"No, like this," Yoochun says, demonstrating. "Just stand normally. I'll move in, you move in, and right before it happens, the other girl takes my place."

Junsu nods, mentally repeating the steps. "And I'm the girl, right? Your girlfriend?"

Yoochun gives him a funny look, but he smiles and says, "Yeah. It's my scene, so I'm playing me."

"Okay." Junsu stands still. Yoochun steps closer, licks his lips and closes his eyes. He's breathing faster.

"Is that in the script?" Junsu asks, and Yoochun opens his eyes.

"What?"

"Licking your lips. It's in the script?"

"It seemed natural." Yoochun does it again.

"Should I do it too?" Before Yoochun can reply, Junsu licks his lips, because it does seem natural. He moves in, closing his eyes.

Just as Junsu's wondering who Yoochun asked to play the other girl, he feels the soft moist warmth of Yoochun's lips on his. He doesn't remember this part, but it feels natural, too: caressing Yoochun's lips with his.

"That's not in the script," Junsu says, grinning.

Yoochun smiles at him sweetly and says, "Their script? No."

*****

"You were very cute," Jaejoong says defensively.

Changmin crosses his arms. "It's not the kiss itself -- if one can even call it that," he sneers. "It's that you keep telling everyone about it."

"I'm not going to lie."

Changmin asks, "How do you know you're not?"

Jaejoong frowns. "Huh? It was your first kiss. It's not a lie."

"How do you know?" Changmin insists, waiting for Jaejoong to work it out.

When he does, Jaejoong squints at him skeptically. "You're saying someone else kissed you earlier, and you kept it a secret all this time? Now who's lying?"

Changmin shrugs and says blandly, "I'm just asking how you can be so sure. You don't know everything about me, after all."

For the next week, Changmin overhears Jaejoong interrogating the other members and circumspectly quizzing staff. Eventually he finds Jaejoong desperately checking out online gossip boards.

"You chose 'JaejoongLuv4ver' as your screen name?" Changmin asks over Jaejoong's shoulder.

"So no one will guess it's me, obviously," Jaejoong says.

"Uh huh." Changmin leans lower, draping his arms around Jaejoong's neck. "And what did you find out, o masterful detective?"

Jaejoong tilts his head back and kisses Changmin with a smile. "The truth."


End file.
